Big Time Requests
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Hi everyone! If you like to request and have some ideas on mind... This will include bromance, romane, friendship, family, anything that come's up to your mind! RATED T FOR POSIBLE RATED T REQUESTS! -First Volume done! Stay tunned for the second!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**WHATSUP? no I meant What's up not KETCHUP.**  
**Ba Dum Tss!**  
**_"Boooo! Bad Joke!" yells someone from the public.  
No! Wait! Don't Go! *Pouts*  
_****Okay, okay, okay.  
I'll just go to the main point.****_  
_****Umm I'm kinda out of new ideas of inspiration...Well I do have some but still have to work on them...**

**WHATEVER! The thing is This. Is. prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr TSSSS!**

**Requests! YAY! Who doesn't love requests?**  
**I sure do! 3**  
**So YOU can request WHATEVER you want.**  
**BIG TIME RUSH.**  
**ONLY BTR.**

**You can request WHATEVER ( as long as it has something to do with BTR).**  
**When they are young, back in Minesotta, or in LA, or whatever you want/think of/dream of.**

**Inormally request what I dream of. :D**

**It can be angst, humor, romance, fantasy, Brad Pitt, whatever comes to your mind!**  
**Well...maybe not Brad Pitt...Lets try next time ;(**

**So here is something to start.**

**A One-shot.**  
**God I love one-shots, SO MUCH!**

* * *

He felt really unsure.  
Was it the right thing?  
Weren't they just overreacting over smething stupid?  
Well, it wasn't stupid...but was THIS stupid?

He hesitated about the action he was about to do.  
Should he? shouldn't he-

"JUST DO IT!" yelled the guy to his left.

He took the knife. He had taken this decision. They _had_ to do something.  
They _needed to._  
He lifted the knife in the air before crushing it.  
Their_ "proyect"_ didn't look really good at this point.  
Maybe they should try something different.  
No. There was no time for that.  
It was now or never.

He crunched the knife again and again so that the lines were completly paralels.  
Red liquid was spread all trhough the room. The floor, the table, the white walls.

_Darn it! We'll have to clean it up later. _He thought.

Then he took the small utensil and picked a piece of it.  
He smelled it. It seemed to be right.  
He tasted it...a little. It kinda tasted good.

Then they heard the door open.

_Oh no_!

"Hide everything!" He whispered to his mates.

They both took all the evidance and threw it into a small Space between furniture. Not the smartest place to put something you want to hide as if your life depends on it. Not at all.

He tried to wash his hands but it was to late. He was already in.

"What is that?" He asked pinting towards their "object" or "proyect" or, gah, whatever they called it.

"Uh...it's...noth-nothi-"

"I know what it is but...is it...you know...for..."

" OKAY FINE!" He finally gave up. "We tried to make this for today but, it didn't really came out the way we wanted to." Explained Kendall.

James gave him a confused look. "what are you talking about? It's amazing! I thought you three forgot!"

They sighed. Well, he liked it.  
It wasn't the best birthday cake but, it was made with love. And had some corn dogs inside it.

"Uh but I don't think mamma Knight is gonna like it." Said Carlos poiting towards the messy kitchen.

"We'll take care of that later." Answered Logan. " We are sorry we didn't do anything better. We just remembered it was your B-Day yesterday and didn't have enough time to plan everything out."

"It doesn't matter. Thanks!" He said pulling them into a hug.

Kendall layed the cake on the table beside the candles and the _piñata _Carlos made.  
It was a piñata of a comb. Like James' lucky comb. Very clever.

The Stayed like that for a few minutes. Enjoying each others company.

Then they heard the door open.

**" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL KITCHEN?!"  
**

* * *

**It's a short one I know. . I. Loved. It.**  
**I bet you all thought thet it was some kind of murder or something.**  
**No. haha. the guys just had problems with James's Birthday. LOL.**  
**This must be why Mrs. Knight ALWAYS cooks. Hahaha. Can you imagine? The guys trying to bake some cake? Maybe...**  
**  
YAY FOR BROMACE!**

**NOW!**

**It's time for ...REQUESTS! **  
**I need you to request so...you know...I can write. trust me you'll like it.  
REVIEW!  
LOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOL.**

**Peace and Love and cake!  
And Request! **


	2. LazyLazyWriter

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
I can't believe my eyes, I****_ must_**** be dreaming. DON'T WAKE ME UP!  
I got like five reviews only thirty minutes after posting the first chapter.  
WHAT THE HELL?  
God. You shure LOVE requests.  
And I got pretty good ones.  
I'll try to make them in the order they came.  
OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
And I not only got so much love in so small amount of time but...I GOT A REVIEW FROM MY FAVORITE AUTHOR IN THE WHOLE WORLD!  
Who is that? you may ask. I'm sure you know her. I mean, she's so like a fanfiction godess. SHE'S GOT SO MANY STORIES. She is BigTimeRush-BTR.  
YEAH.  
I wanna thank evryone who reviewed. You made my day...I mean night.**

**LazyLazyWriter- Thank you so much! The very first review! CONGRATS!**

**LessTheHero-Very nice one. And YAY FOR BROMACE! *public cheers***

**BigTimeRush-BTR-Thanks! Loved your of the nicest and kindest!**

**DBZstories1989- THANKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUU TOOO! yeah. Cool one. I'm sure everyone will love that one.**

**misslittlemaslow-Thank you! AND YES! YAY YAY YAY YAY! WHAT IS THIS? The... *pulls out a calculator* fifth review!**

**EmilyHenderson99- YEAH!YEAH!YEAH! so much YES! Thanks!**

**And That's it.**  
**NOW. I noticed I'm taking waaaaayyyyyyy tooooooo looooooooooooong with the autors note. Hmmmmm ¬¬**

* * *

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James were walkind to their home. The crib. Home sweet home.  
They were just coming from a long and hard rehearsal. Gustavo _must_ have been in a very BAD mood.  
So now they were there. Walking through the lobby. When Logan stopped.

"What's wrong Loges?" Asked Kendall, being the first one to notice.

"Uh...um...nothing lets just walk home." He answered unsure.

The guys tried to see towards were had been looking their best friend, only finding two cute girls chatting by the pool. One a pizza deliverer and the other a normal girl.  
They thought he was just tired and shruged it off.  
Yeah..._tired..._

As soon as they arrived, they rushed towards their beds and said goodbye to the world. Not even eating, or changing into pijamas.  
They were just too tired for it.

Logan had only been about three minutes laying on his bed when he was already in dreamland.

* * *

_"BIG TIME RUSH!" He heard.  
"BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!" He heard again.  
Then he realized he was backstage with the guys, everyone getting ready for the show._

"Logan, are you ready?" Asked James. Noticing a little pale.

"Sure! Uh...What song are we starting with?" He asked.  
He felt confused. A moment he was fighting himself to get to his bed without collapsing, and the other he was getting ready for a show with his best friends.

"Elevate! Duh!" Answered Carlos. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-okay!" He answered. He felt nervous now. Forgeting about his confusion a few seconds ago.  
He felt that way before every show. Everyone did.

He blinked, and all of a sudden, he was at the middle of the show. The guys picking the Worldwide girls.  
Now Logan was the onlyone left to pick.

He saw a sign that said. "I LOVE LOGAN MITHCELL!"  
He pointed towards her.  
She sarted screaming harder. If that was even possible.  
She ran to his side and hugged him.

"OMG! I can't believe you actually picked me!"She she kissed his cheek."Thank you so much!"  
"Any time!" He answered, grinnig to his crazy fan. He was expecting her to get crazy about it, but not THAT crazy.  
Whatever, he was used to it anyways.

She held Logan's hand during the whole song.  
She was VERY excited.

The song ended. It was tme for them to leave.  
To leave. To leave. To lea...  
Why wasn't she leaving?

"Uh...It's time to continue the show" He gently told het.

"I know!" She said, holding even tighter to him.

"You need to leave now-" He sarted saying, but stopped himself when he saw the sad look on her face."But we can meet at the VIP room after the show." He said.

"OMG! Thank you!"She said taking the VIP passes he handed her. He felt he would regret this.  
She just kept screaming like crazy!  
"See ya later handsome!" She said waving to him.

Weird. That's the word that described tha feeling that gave him. Weird.

Soon the show was over and the guy headed to the VIP room. Logan looked for the scremy-girl. Sasha.  
He didn't have to look much since she ran and hugged him from behind.  
"Logie! I missed you so much my Logiebear!" she said kissing his cheek several times.

"Hey! Uh...I missed you too." He asnwered, blushing at the name she called him. Only his mom, Mamma K, G and D and his best buds called him like did she know?

"Don't blush with me you silly!" She said jokingly. "When we get married you are not going to blush in the middle of the ceremony! Cause I'll sure call you that lots of times!" She said.

Logan's smile was already gone and replaced with a frown.

"What?" He asked. Semi-smiling now, only for education.

"Yeah! Oh. Don't worry about that. I already planned out everything. The cake, the dress, the guests. Everything will be perfect." she said giving him a hug.

Logan was shocked. Was she serious? No…she couldn't…could she?

"Um, I'm sorry but I need to go." He said. Using that as an excuse to break the uncomfortable hug.  
"People are waiting for me."

"Oh your bet friends Carlos, James and Kendall? You are not going mister!"

"Wha-"

"We need to get going k the wedding! We are late!" She said with a serious look. "Besides, you can't spend time with them instead of me! I'm your soon to be wife!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Logan sat up on his bed. What? Oh great! Stupid nightmare. It was so real!

"Dude you ok?" asked Kendall who was laying on his bed beside him.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." He answered shaking those thoughts off.

"Okay then. Let's go to have dinner." He said.

The both stood up. Then someone knocked at the door.

"That must be the pizza!" Yelled James from his room. " Could someone answer it?"

Logan opened it noticing his friends never would. Then he screamed like a little girl and almost fainted.

The guys went over to the door to see what was the matter.  
The saw a red dressed girl with a pizza hut cap on holin a pizza that had written on it "I love Logan Mitchell".  
The they saw a pin with her name on.

**_Sasha._**

" Holy bananas! "

* * *

**Haha. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Was it? IDK.**

**LOL! Um… I'm sorry. Logan centric stories aren't my best.**  
**Kendall centric ones shure are.**  
**But request whatever you want. I need to practice with other things you know…**  
**Did you like that? Hmmm?**  
**LOL!**  
**Everyone was SO KIND.**  
**This was LazyLazyWriter's request! Here it is:**

**"Haha :) cute. Im requesting a one shot where Logan is molested by an over zealous fan at the Palm Woods…"**

**Hope you liked it! ^.^**  
**It's like 12:00 PM and I'm updating this.**  
**I'm such a baaaaddd giirrrllll!**  
**LOL!**  
**Keep requesting!**


	3. LesstheHero

**Hello!**

**How are you?  
****Me? oh,**  
**I'm awful****.**

**But...nah who cares? LOLOLOLOLOLOL I want to be happy.**  
**So I will be happy.**  
**Yeah...Lately has been like crap to me.  
**  
**In this story Carlos is depressed. And has some sad thoughts...Lets just say I had some of those too. But...stronger somehow.**  
**  
I'm stupid...SO SO SO SO SO SO STUPID.  
**  
**I-I look I need to get this out so I'll say it, but if you are not interest in it just skip to were the - is.**  
**Less than a moth ago I felt very sad, lonely and depressed. That's another reason why I haven't updated "Heartbreaker". It reminds me of sad moments.  
My best friend moved to a diferent city which is very far from me. So I'll only see her like 3 days a year if I'm lucky.  
Then, at school I've been having a few problems with my grades...since I've got a scolarship I can't go down. Not a little. So that brought problems at home, blah, blah, BLAAHH.  
Then, this day I was alone at my house, crying like there was no tomorrow.  
I went into thebathroom and saw the...you know...the razor and...I don't know.  
I thought, I DIDN'T THINK I WAS STUPID OKAY?  
I took it and brought it to my wrist. But then, I stopped.  
THANK GOD I DID.  
I told ( Or yelled whatever ) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Don't do that. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
I threw it back into its place and went into my room to cry some more...  
Bleh.  
Then I did my homework, had dinner, normal things.  
I talked with my mom a few days ago about how I felt.  
At the end, she totally understood.  
Of course I didn't tell her what Í almost did because she would worry to death and won't trust me ever again.  
Now I'm fine I guess.  
I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR!  
Or try..or...what ever.**

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**SOOO! HERE IT IS!  
Sorry for the long wait but...let's say my internet is...all crappy and stuff.  
But here's chapter 3!  
*Public cheers*  
Thi was ...you ...know A REQUEST.  
So just want to remember you guys to request some more!**

**Don't stop requesting.  
Even if you did once, do it again!  
Even id¡f I haven't even done your first request, request again!  
Cause I'm working on it.  
I'll have some tests so I won't upload for a week.  
Got it?  
Don't freak out I already told you...  
Thanks for everyone who actually reads A/N.**

**You are real readers!  
(Even if you ignored the - part, that doesn't count).  
SOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Why this happened to him?

He sighed.

Maybe he was too stupid and horrible person to deserve good thing to happen to him.

He just thought...agh.

Who cares?

He felt lonely and sad. He felt terrible.

How did it happen?

God! When did it happen?

One second he was taking Mama Knight and Katie to the airport, and saying goodbye to them and the other, he was running like there was no tomorrow.

He just wanted something. One thing to be more specific.

It wasn't just a thing, it was the thing.

The thing that has been with him all his life.

Since his Dad gave it to him.

Carlos Garcia loved that helmet so much. And now it was probably forever.

He coulnt even remember where it was the last time he saw it.

He just couldnt consentrate about .

He just wanted his helmet back.

Helmet made him feel safe.

How could heever replace that?

well, his dad was a police officer and mama Knight was very good taking care of them.

Logan, Kendall and James protected him the beet though.

When he was bullied at school for failing tests, for example.  
For being "stupid".

He was stupid. He knew that.

But helmet made him feel smart.

Okay okay, maybe helmet didnt make him feel s,art. But when he weared helmet, he didnt care about being dumb or not. He didnt care if he was safe or not.

Helmet made him feelsecure about hi,sekf.

Helmet made him feel he wasnt alone.

What could ever replace that?

What?

Well, his friends had tried to make him feel better when he lost helmet.

But it wasnt the same. Not a bit.

He knew there had to be a way to find him. Not it, but him.

Helmet was a him.

He just lost hope. The only thing he had left without helmet.

Hope.

He started walking. Slowing down.

He returned to the Palm Woods where his best friends were probably worried sick about him.

He sighed again.

Friends.

Helmet was his friend.

This was going to be hard for him, "goodbye".

Thats just not an easy thing to say.

He didn't have much experience with that.  
Kendall did. When his father died, he had to say goodbye.  
And all of them were there for him. That must have helped.

Carlos doubted if they were actually going to care about helmet.  
They didn't like him.

Well, probably James liked helmet since he had saved him from the female hockey team attack back in Minnesota.

But, that wasn't really probable.

Besides, Logan didn't like him.

Carlos didn't knew what to do now.  
He wanted to be with his friends. He wanted to cry. He wanted to look for helmet some more.  
But his feet wanted to rest, and they were having controll of him right now.

Logan knew what to do, when it came to homework and knowledge stuff.  
Maybe he would know what to do to find helmet. To help him remember where he left it.

And Logan _did _help him with his homework even after helmet had accidentaly spilled Carlos' milk all over Logan's work.

Carlos enetered to the apartment 2J.

And when he opened his eyes (after blinking) he was being hugged by three pairs of arms.  
He noticed that they were Logan, Kendall, and James.

"Carlos! We were so worried about you!" Said Logan, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah! We've missed you!" Said James, standing w¡right next to Kendall.

"Are you okay? Do you want us to help you look for it- err him?" Asked Kendall with a look that showed fear.

Was he actually afraid of losing Carlos?

"No. He's no where in sight." Answered Carlos walking straight to his room.

They all walked behind him. Following like lost puppies.

"Carlos. You know we are here for you, right?" Asked Kendall.

When recived no answer, he asked again.

"Right?"

Carlos sighed. He knew that.

"Yeah. I know." He answered as he let himself fall onto his bed.

Logan, James and Kendall sat beside him.

"Don't you worry. We'll help you look more." Assured James.

Carlos gave them a small smile.

"Thanks guys. I didn't tought you cared about helmet that much."

"We don't." Answered Logan.  
"We just care way too much about you. And helmet is important to you."

Carlos' face light up.  
They cared about him that much?

"Really?"

"Of course!" They all said at the same time.

Carlos smiled. Pulling them into a strong and warm hug.

He was sincerely smiling now.

His friend would actually help him, no matter what.

" I guess I don't need helmet that much. I've got you."

The guys hugged him tigher and smiled.  
That must have been the deepest and most beautiful thing Carlos had ever told them.

They would never forget that-

"Hey guys!" Said Katie enetring to the room. "Carlos left his helmet on my bag an hour ago and never came back for it."

"HELMET!"

* * *

**Awwwww!  
****That bromance!  
And that helmet is SO COOL!**  
**I LOVE IT!**

**I want one like that.**  
**I mean. Now all helmets have drawings and stuff.**  
**BORING!**

**Noe this was a request by LesstheHero!**

**Here is the request:**

_**"**__**:D Yay BROMANCE! um...**__**:3 Can you do a one shot where Carlos is sad & depressed and the guys try to cheer him up, but fail, and they hug and cuddle and stuff like that, and in the end, Carlos is happy for having them as friends. :D please please please? :)**_

_**please? :3"**_

**So, yeah yeah yeaH! hope you liked it!**

**Cause it came from heart.**

_**LOL**_

_**Laughing **_

_**Out**_

_**Loud**_

**I am going all LOL right now.**  
**I keep replaying BTBloopers.**

**I LOVED THAT EPISODE!**

**Review? Request?**

**Peace, love and helmets!**


	4. BigTimeRush-BTR

**HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hi!**

**How are you guys!**

**I'm womderful! Well, I'm not exactly wonderful but...I want to be as happy asI can be...**

**I've got two parents who love me, my best friend chats with me sometimes, my cousin came to visit, I watched "Breaking Dawn part 2" (****_which is TOTALLY AMAZING, I felt like punching someone during the war, really. I actually though everyone was dead!_****) AND...**

**FANFICTION!**

**I love fanfiction SO much!**

**Love you guys, seriously.**

**Did anyone hear about Kendall getting married?**

**yes! This week the guys were signing autographs and a fan took a _marriage_ _contract!_! WHAT?! Poor Kenny...Very clever from her though.**

**we almost lost him. Snif, snif. **

**Now...the week is already over. And I promised the next request would be here by the end of the week. **

**So...HERE IT IS.**

**I'm very punctual. YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall felt more nervous at every each second that passed.

He started plying with his fingers and taping his foot.

_Tap tap tap tap_.

Tic! Another second passed.

_Taptaptaptap_! He tapped again, but faster this time.

Tic! Again, another second.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptapt aptaptapta_-

"Kenny what are you doing? "

Asked Logan who had just enetered the apartment 2J.

Kendall nearly jumped by his sudden company but continued to stare at the floor.

How was he supposed to explain?

"Ohhh! I get it. Its because of Jo, isnt it?

A moment passed before Kendall nodded, not bothering to look up.

Logan sat beside his best friend and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall. Why are you nervous? You are just going to ask her to ber your Valentine!"

"What if she says no?" He said, turning to face him this time.

"Why in the world would she do that." Answered the brunette with a weird look.

"I dont know...I guess...uh..." Kendall looked back at the floor.

"Dont worry," assured Logan." She'll say yes. Im sure of it!" He said in a confident voice.

Kendall nodded, still unsure of that. Still...tapping his foot.

Logan sighed. This was not going to be easy. The blond sure was amazing giving advice, but terrible receiving it.

"Look," he started with a serious voice." You are an amazing guy! She will say yes."

"How are you so sure about that?" Asked Kenny- err Kendall.

"Because I know you better than anyone, well including Carlos and James." He said, receiving a small smile from Kendall.

"So?" He asked, the smile desapearing.

"So? SO?! We know all of your qualities and defects. And you sure have some amazing qualities..."

"Like what?" He asked a little in a sarcastic way.

Logan shrugged. What was the most non-gayest way of saying this?

What ever. His best friend needed him,and that was the last thing he would care about. They were alone anyways...

"Like you are an good listener and actually care about the peoples feelings. That helps a lot with girls...and if you don't believe me, you can go ask James."

Kendall chuckled .

"You are also very clever and creative. Thats good for giving gifts or apologies. You give a lot of those to girls, believe me."

"True." Answered Kendall.

"And you are am amazing dancer,Jo loves dancing.

You are very romantic, Jo is very romantic.

You like Jo, Jo likes you!"

"Well, if you say it that way I think- Woah! Wait a minute!

How do you know all that?"

"How do I know what?" Logan looked very nervous noe.

"That Jo likes me."

"Uh I just...know..." He said looking around the room, everywhere but to Kendall.

"Camille told you didn't she?"

"You know I gotta go Camille told me to meet her at the lobby and-"

Logan tried to stand up but Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the couch.

"Logie?"

"Camille told me not to tell you!"

"But you already did!"

"No! You forced me, which is different!"

"Okay, so whatever, its almost the same thing."

Said the blond earning a warning look from his friend.

"I wont tell! I swear!"he said raising his hands into the sky." Besides if she murders you, who is going to do my homework when I'm lazy?"

Logan chuckled and punched Kendall in the shoulder.

"Okay fine. So you ready?"

He asked.

"As ready as I'll every be." He answered standing up.

Logan took the flowers from a vase and gave them to Kendall.

"Don't worry. You got this one." Assured Logan.

Kendall grinned and walked out the door.

"They grow up so fast!" Logan told himself fakely sniffing.

* * *

Kendall walked to Jo's apartment repeating the dialogue he had planned to say again and again in his mind.

How hard could it be? It's just a girl. Kendall Knight was supposed to be fearless! Why was he scared from a girl?

"Okay Kendall. You are ready for this. Just say it." He thought to himself as he got to the apartment.

He looked at the door and then knocked it, trying to breath slowly.

The door opened revealing Jo behind it.

"Oh hi Kendall!" She said cheerfully. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, probably for the day it was, with her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled to him and then, turned to the flowers giving him a questioning look.

"Hi Jo. I was wondering if you would like to..." Kendall started. He scratched his neck."...if... Okay, ill start again."

He kneeled to the ground and brought the flowers up while Jo just stood there, watching.

Yupe. This wasn't nothing like he planned. Anyways, girls liked spontaneous guys, right?

"Jo Taylor," He started with a confident voice. "would you be my valentine?"

Jo just stared open mouth at him.

Kendall felt even more nervous than before.

What will she say? Why wasn't she saying anything?

"God,just answer me! I cant take suspense!" He thought.

There was a long pause.

"Yes." She said in a low voice.

"Yes!" Jo looked now excited.

A smile crept through Kendall's face and relief filled him now.

He sighed and stood up, offered Jo the flowers and grabbed hold of her hand.

* * *

"Welcome to Chez Français, I'll lead you to your table Mr. Knight." Said the waitress as she walked them towards a table out, at the beach.

"I'll bring the menu's." she said before walking away from them.

Kendall smiled at Jo and she smiled back at him.

"Maybe Logan was right about this after all" He thought.

* * *

**So? Did ya like it?**

**Yes? No? Why?**

**LOL.**

**This was a request from BigTimeRush-BTR.**

**I was very sure she would request this.**

**And I hope you liked it!**

**Here's the request:**

**"Could you do something with Logan comforting Kendall after Jo left for New Zealand. Or maybe helping him with choosing between Jo and Lucy when she comes back... Anything with Kogan bromance and Jendall. :) Thanks!"**

**Yupe. That was it.**

**Fact: Chez means "house of". That is an actual verb in frech. ****_Yes, I know french. _****And for the ones who didn't notice, it's same restaurant that they go to in the serie...but I added the beach :D**

**NOW! I NEED EVERYONE'S ATTENTION HERE PLEASE!**

**Please, please, please, please, please request some more!**

**I've got some more requests to do but still.**

**REQUEST.**

**Tell your best friend, your mom, your brother, sister, teacher, school mate, neighbor, your dog or cat...BUT REQUEST!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, Jendall and Kogan!**


	5. DBZStories

**HEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

**HI GUYS!**  
**How you beenn?**

**I know...haven't updated this much...**  
**But hey! It's for whenever I'm inspired!**  
**So know I am and I'll update it.**  
**Done.**  
**Lol.**  
**This was a hard one...**  
**Can't give out many details...soooooo**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos could not believe his eyes.  
That was just...not possible.  
_Never.  
Ever!_

NO ONE besides him had dated all three Jennifers much less MARRY ALL THREE.  
And Jett? Jett had never really showed ineterest in them.  
Besides when did- MR. BITTERS is the Priest?!

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with The Jennifers and Jett the most important moment in their lives. We do this as the legal requirement to be married in Louisiana but this ceremony does not alter the love required to be husband and wife. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today."

Everyone in the room was silent. Wait, indoors wedding? seriously?

"What is marriage? It has been said that marriage is that relationship between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual and the obligation reciprocal. -Bride- and -Groom you are now to bring together the best parts of your individuality, uniting spirit, talent and experience to create something better than either of you alone can offer. You must, and I'm sure will, work hard to maintain this union." Bitter continued to say.

All Carlos could hear was _Blah blah blah.  
_  
_Was it even possible to have three wifes in the USA?_  
_And what does reciprocal me- OMG! Mrs. Knight, Camille and Jo are Jennifer's maid of honors?  
Then who is Jett's best- Kendall?!  
No, no, no, no, no, no! Kendall hates Jett! He can't be his best man!  
What's wrong with everyone today?_

"By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today.

Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen if you choose to continue to love and honor one another." Carlos heard Bitters pronounce.

There was no way this could happen. Not in this life. Carlos felt very confused. But even more sad that the Jennifers were not going to be availabe any more.

Besides just the day before Jett was flirting with some chic.  
Things like this don't just come up this fast.

Even planing the wedding takes months! Everyone knows that, even Carlos.  
He wasn't an expert in weddings. But he knew you needed a cake, dress, priest, maid of honors...

Okay they had all that. But they didn't have a flower girl. Did they?

And where was Katie? She would find a way to get mney out of thi-

_OMG! she's the flower girl._

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss them all." Finished Bitters.

_WAIT! they're already married? No,noooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Carlos wake up. Carlos, Carlos"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlos sat up on his bed in the middle of the night.

"You okay buddy?" Asked Logan.  
"You were screaming and you looked very shaken. I think you had a bad nightmare."

"Nightmare?" He whispered.

"Yeah, nightmare. Was it that bad?"

Carlos grinned."You've got no idea."

And then he could finally go to sleep, with the thought of the Jennifers being availabe making him smile like an idiot.

* * *

**Umm...LOL? This was VERY hard for me to do. :P  
It was very VERY original.****Here's the request by DBZStories:**  
_  
"I have a request where Carlos has a dream where Jett marries the Jennifers. Mr. Bitters as the priest! Katie as the flower girl with Jo, Camille and Mrs Knight as maid of honors! Kendall as Jett's best man."  
_  
Hope you liked it.  
Peace, love and weird dreams!


	6. misslittlemaslow21

**HHHHHHHHHELLLLLOOOOO!  
I want to apologize for my last crappy chapter and for the lack of updates.  
Um...Anyways if you liked my last chapter then thats good.  
REEEAAALLLYYY good.**

**Sometimes I feel I do too much dialogue. Gahhhhhhhh...  
asdfghjhgfadsadfghjakajhgafd aafgahagh.  
NOW yo people here's the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James walked out from Rocque Records soon followed by Logan.

"I can't believe Gustavo made us stay two extra hours!" Yelled James.

"I know! I'm so tired, I can't even feel my legs!" Logan replied.

James stopped to think for a while, causing Logan to turn back to him.

"Maybe we shoulc take a cab?" Asked James after a short silence.

"We don't have enough money. Maybe the subway?" Suggested Logan.

"Fine, let's go before I faint here and now."

They walked a few blocks until the goy to the subway. They remained silent.  
The subway was almost empty, causing them to shudder.  
They got on their corresponding way and sat down, one beside the other.

"So..." Logan tried to make conversation with James, but it was surprisingly hard. That was very unusual.

They remained silent again.

"You..did..well today." James finally said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"With the dance. I mean, it's not perfect, but you'rre doing so much better than before."

Logan slightly blushed. Wait what? blushed?  
_WHY am I blushing? _  
He just shrugged it off.

"Umm...thanks. You're very good at it."

"Well it's not that hard. I can help youif you want." The tall brunnet offered.

Logan though for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Gustavo was always bugging him for his bad dancing and James was pretty good at it. It wouldn't hurt to try.  
James stood up and offered his hand to help Logan. Logan doubted but then took a hold of it and stood up as well.  
After fifteen minutes of practicing everything stopped and lights turned out.

"What happened?" asked James.

_We are sorry to announce that we are having technical problems. Please take a seat and calmly wait for the lights to turn on again.  
_A female voice said.

"They're gonna leave us in the dark, alone, just like this?" Asked James a little frightent.

"Oh come on. We're not alone." Answered Logan trying to calm his friend.

"Yes we are alone! Look around!"

And yes, infact, they were alone.  
Logan started to look for something in his pockets until he found it. He took out his IPhone to light up a little.

"Well that's better" James said.

Logan had to keep the light low so the battery won't die, in case the phone was necesary.  
The light showed only James' and Logan's face.  
Being the only thing that could be seen, they stared at each other.

"Thanks..for...helping me." Logan thanked James.

"No problem. I would do anything for you."

Logan blushed again. What was wrong with him lately?  
James chuckled and moved closer to his friend.

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm sure we'll get out of here soon." James assured.

"Yeah, I hope. Cause we don't have any signal down here."

Logan was really uncomfortable. He had been feeling weird around James lately. He was probably developing a crush, but he was in denial.

"So...I heard you and Camille were going on a date last saturday. How did it go?" James aske, tired of the silence.

"I think Camille and I are going to be just friends. Besides, she sarted dating the new guy a few days ago." His face fell.

"I'm sorry dude. But you shouldn't feel bad about it" James laid a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan felt shivers go through his spine with the physical contact James did.  
When he didn't get an answer, James continued to talk.

"Hey! You're a great guy and you know that."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Logan mutteres.

"Well, you should be! I mean, You're strong, smart and handsome."

"Logan blushed before replying. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do! And I'm sure there must be someone out there that wants to date you and thinks the same thing."

Logan turned his face to James.

"Like who?" He quietly asked, but loud enough for James to hear it.

James opened his mouth to talk but closed it afterwards.  
Logan turned to face the floor again, making James speak this time.

"Like me"

Logan turned to face James again. It was James now, who turned to the floor.

"I'm sorry I-I-" James was cut off by Logan who placed a hand on his cheek and brought their lips together.

It took a while for James to react and tart kissing him back.  
They broke apart, both smiling like idiots.

They both opened their mouths to speak but they were soon cut off by the sudden movement of their seats and the lights, which came back on.  
They sure had a lot to explain back home.

* * *

***Cross finguers* Sooooooo...  
This was muy suckish attempt at slash...  
Gahhhhhhh...  
Hope you didn´t hate it *Cross finguers again***

**This was a request by misslittlemaslow21:  
"...could you please do a Jagan? Only if you can, if not, it's all good! ;) But Id really like it! ;)"**

**SO...yeah. I did it. Hope you liked it!**

**Peace, love and Jagan!**


	7. EmilyHenderson99

**Hello Guys!  
How are you?  
I'm REAAALLYYY busy right noowww...  
But, oh well, had to find a way to do this.**

**I reaalllyyy liked this request. It's awesomesauce!**

* * *

Kendall Knight entered his favorite fast food restaurant and took a seat in a table.  
He laid his backpack in the seat right next to him and took out his phone.

He looked at the time and his stomach growled. He sighed.  
He was really hungry and tired after practicing hockey at the pond with his dad for an hour.  
But of course his dad was always busy and had to leave him alone earlier than he expected.

He sent a text message to Logan, since Carlos was with his dad at his job and James was on a trip for the weekend.

**_Kendall to Logan._**  
**_1:00 pm.  
_**  
**_"Hey dude! I'm at Charles Junior. Wanna grab a burger?"_**

He sent it and waited a few minutes.

Then he decided that he should buy a pink milk shake so he wouldn't look lonely.

"Welcome to Charles Junior. May I take your order?" The girl said.

"Yes, I would like a strawberry shake please...Ummm" he looked over at her pin, " Sarah?"

She smiled. She was really young, she couldn't be any older than 15.

"Just a minute." She said as she gave him his ticket.

He smiled back. Then he remembered that he had seen her at his school. Sarah Martinez, they had biology class together.

"Strawberry milkshake for the gentleman!" She cheerfully said.

"Thank you." He said as he took the shake from her. He quickly checked his phone to see if got any answer from Logan.

_**Conver****sation with Logan Mitchell.**_

_**No new ****messages.**_

He frowned. Logan didn't take that long replying.

He walked away from her and took his backpack. He walked out the building towards Logan's house, all interest in flirting with the girl gone.

He arrived to Logan's and knocked the door. Then he noticed that there wasn't his father's car.

He knocked again. When he didn't get an answer, he walked right in. They were all used to being this way. Each others house was their house too. And their parents were okay with it, anyways.

"Logan?" He called. "It's Kendall." He said.

He then heard a noise coming from upstairs and went there.  
He knocked Logan's room.

The door opened almost immediately. Logan's pale face appeared behind.

"Kendall?" Logan was barely opening his eyes.

Was he asleep? It was like 3:00 already!

"Yeah. Are you okay? You don't look very good" He said, lifting his hand to Logan's forehead.  
Hee frowned when he felt it burning hot.

"I'm fine Kendall. I'm just a little tired-" He was soon interrupted by his coughs.

Kendall patted his back until it stopped.

"A little tired?" He sarcasticaly asked.

Logan rolled his eyes and Kendall smirked at that.

Kendall helped him to his bed.

"You stay here and rest okay?" He said.

Logan nodded.

"Wait. Weren't you spending the day with your dad?"

Kendall half smiled.

"I was supposed to."

Logan frowned. "Work?" He asked, a little mad deep inside. He tried to hold it, trying to consider other possibilities. Sure he knew that it was that, but he always had hope.

Kendall nodded.

"Important meeting or something." Kendall said as he walked out.

Logan rested on the bed, thinking of all the time Kendall's father had done that to him.

In the mean time, Kendall was preparing chicken soup and tea for Logan.

He was only 13, but he definitely knew hos to take care of a person. His dad was never visited his family since the divorce, it wasn't a big difference though, he was never home. And his mom was always working, to have enough money to raise both children. So at the end, Kendall was the one that took care of Katie.

Logan heard him walk inside. He opened his eyes.

"I brought you the Knight chicken soup and a tea for your through." He said.

"Knight chicken soup?" Logan asked, smiling.

"What? It's a family recipe." He answered

Logan chuckled and took it. He fulled the spoon with it and brought it to his mouth.

"Wow. This is amazing!"Logan said, once he swallowed it all.

"What can I say? My grandma taught me."

"That explains a lot." He said, taking another spoon fulled of soup to his mouth.

"Yupe. She's an amazing cooker."

Logan nodded, his mouth full of deliciousness.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked, taking a seat next to Logan.

Logan unconsciously groaned. His eyes opened wide after it.

"Uh..I'm actually-y feeli-ing a-a lot b-better." He answered between coughs.

"Yeah right." Kendall answered standing up. He took a blanket from the closet and covered Logan with it.

"I'm hot Kendall I don't want it."

Kendall smirked. "You know, that's more like what James says." He said, earning a slap on his shoulder.

"You need it buddy." He said in a nice tone.

Logan looked down. "I know..."

They stayed in silence for a while, until Kendall spoke up.

"So, where are your parents?"

Logan stood silent.

"Logie?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"Hey! No fair. You can't use the puppy face. You know I can't take it."

"Then just tell me." He said, pouting more.

"Okay okay! Just...stop it."

"My dad is on a bussiness trip since a week ago. My mom left to catch up with him the day before yesterday."

Kendall frowned.

"Were you sick back then?"

Logan kept staring down to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you worry too much."

Kendall stared at him, with a knowing face.

"And..." Kendall said.

"And you were spending time with your dad. I didn't want to interrupt you."

Kendall sat down with him again.

"You know you need to tell me. There was no one else here to take care of you.  
And about my dad..."

Logan turned to face Kendall. He didn't really liked touching that subject much.

"...Well, he always ends up leaving or never comes at all. I think he doesn't even want to spend time with me. It's his assistant who makes him."

"You know, that if that's true, he's missing a lot. You're a great friend Kendall. I would never change you for anything else in the world." Logan told him.

Kendall smiled wide. "Thanks" he quietly said.

After a few minutes of silence Logan started to shake.

"K-Kendall?" He said.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I-I think I'm g-gonna-"He trailed off while Kendall ran and took the trash can. He placed it infront of him while he stood up, righ on time.

Kendall rubbed circles on his back.

"It's okay. Let it out, let it out."  
He remembered his mom doing that when he was sick, it sure helped him.

Logan finished and stood up. Kendall walked out, and when he came back in, he handed him a few napkins.

"You okay?" He asked slowly.

Logan nodded. He rested his back on the bed again.

"You're here." Logan said in a low voice.

Kendall looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

Logan looked at him. "You asked me if I was okay. You're here, which means I'm not alone."

Kendall grinned. And little did he know that, in fact, it was completly true.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Lol...lots of bromance there...**

**EmilyHenderson99 requested:**

_**"can you write one where the guys are 13 and Logan gets sick with the stomach bug so Kendall decides to go over to his house and take care of him :)"  
**_**  
****:o)**


	8. Jendy's turn!

**Hey guys! I made a neeeewwww chappiee here that's NOT a request.**

**Well...it's a request a friend did. Not via fanfiction.  
Gahhhhh...**

**Okay,so... TaDa!**  
**Here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall were all in their respective houses, packing thei things.  
It was too crazy and amazing to be real. They were all going to LA to become a boy band.  
And it all started thanks to James' dream of being a singer.

Who would've thought that it would be Kendall the one that would be chosen by Gustavo Rocque, the musical producer?

No one, that's the answer.

But that's what happened. You already know how that was.  
But you didn't know what the guys had to go through just to go to LA, did you?

* * *

"Kendaaaaalll! Come down here right now!" Kendall heard his mom yell from the living room, down stairs.

He ran through the halls and made to where his mom was in a record time.

"Yes mom?" He asked between heavy breaths.

She smiled sweetly.

"Sweetie, you know I'm happy that you took this decision, right?" Kendall nodded, fearful of what he would hear next. He was pretty sure of what it was about.

"But you know you can't go with my authorization. You need to get this singed by your father." She said, while handing him a paper.

Kendall's eyes were now wide open. There was no way this was happening. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to go in the first place!

* * *

Logan entered his house real quiet. He left his backpack in it's place and walked over to his parents studio.

"Hey mom, dad." He said.

"Hey Logan" they both said at the same time.

"Ummm well..." Logan was really scared of what his parents would say. What would they think about him?

"Yes?" His mother asked sweetly.

"Remember James wanted to be a singer?" He asked. It was a god way to start, right?

"Oh yeah. Thank god you'll be a doctor and not a pop-star singer that travels around the world runing away from fan girls." She told him. Logan's father nodded in agreement.

That didn't sound good, not at all.

* * *

Carlos greeted his mom and dad.

"Hey! Mom, Dad!"

They both turned to face each other. And at the same time they both shrugged.

His mom continued to was the dishes. And his dad continued to read the newspaper.

"I'm really happy today, you know..." Carlos 'thought' outloud.

He recieved no response.

His mom and dad were secretly smirking. They loved to do that.

"HEY! I SAID I'M HAPPY! Aren't you gonna ask me why?" He yelled.

His mom sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

His father continued.

"Why are you so happy today?"

"I'mgoingtoLAtobeapopstarsinger inaboybandwithJames,KendallandLogan!"

They both stood in shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"But mom-"

"No, Kendall. I'm not asking your father to sign it."

Kendall really didn't want to go to his dad, not any more.

"But-" Jen raised a finger and pointed to the door.

He sighed. He had to do it.

Kendall took his backpack and took a cab.

He handed to the driver the direction and he gasped.

"Wow! Really? What for kid?" The man asked as he started driving. He knew well the direction.

Kendall just ignored him a looked out the window until they got there. He just wanted to get over with it.

* * *

"B-But i-is t-that wrong? B-Being a p-pop star?" Logan asked fearfull.

His mother turned to face him with a serious face.

"Sweetie...there's nothing wrong with being a pop star. But, let's be realistic. What are the posibilities of it?"  
Logan's parents chuckled a little.

He sighed. Maybe they would let him go after all.

Then he joined them with their laughs.

"Mom, dad, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

His parents turned to each other, still slightly chuckling.

"Yeah?"

Logan smiled.

"We are going to LA!"

* * *

"What do you mean Carlos?"

"We went to an audition with James and Kendall was selected and-"

"Kendall?" His father asked, interrupting his son.

"Yes, Kendall. And he didn't want to, but we convinced him and he told the producer to make us a boy band and-"

"A boy band?" His mother asked.

"YES! And we are going to LA. Can I _please_ go?"

They both looked at each other. Then back at him.

"We should discuss this with Jen...but I guess you can-"

She was soon interrupted by her son who kissed her cheek and hugged his dad.

_"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!_"

* * *

James was very impatient. What if their parents said no?

Would they leave him?

Would Gustavo take only him?

He wouldn't like to go alone. Besides, Kendall was good at singing. It was actually impressive. None of them had any idea Kendall was that good.

And-

_Toc Toc_

His houghts were soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

_ding dong ding dong ding dong..._

Now the door bell

What? Who would ring the bell like that-

_dingdongdingdongdingdongding dongdingdongdingdongdingdong dingdongdingdong-_

_"Carlos stop it! You're gonna break it!" _HE heard someone say. It sounded like Logan.

He opened the door and sighed in relief. There they were. His three best friends holding up high their signed permissions and a limo waiting outside.

He was so happy. He wanted to scream.

He just felt this...this..._rush._

This Big...

Big...

Big Time Rush!

* * *

**And that was it! Hope you enjoyed it!**

And I'm sorry but I won't update in a longer time than usual for a while...

I'm kinda grounded...again...

So...you now...

But I'll try to update this NEXT WEEK.

Bye!

Peace, Love and BIG TIME RUSH!


	9. BigTimeRush-BTR second request

**Hey guys!  
Lol watching BTR right now...**

**Just six or seven more chapters to go... I'm not shure...**  
**Unless you ask me for more. But I don't think I'll do much more than that...**  
**Anyways, it's worth giving it a shot, right? So if you have any request for me... tell me NOW.**

**So... very bromancy cahpter... Try to guess who requested it...**

* * *

Carlos woke up and looked at the clock on his left.  
It read 12:00. Wow, he definitely overslept.

_"The other guys must be already at the pool or something, enjoying their work free day." _He thought.

He stood up and walked out the patted his head twice and almost freaked out when he didn't feel his loved and black helmet. Then he remembered he had left his helmet in Logan's room, after a pillow fight.

He didn't have to worry about entering silently, since everyone must have been awake. After he walked through Kendall and Logan's room he saw something he didn't expect.  
Well, it was actually more than one thing that he didn't expect.

1) Someone was actually there still, besides him.  
2)That someone, was Kendall. _Kendall of all people was still there.  
_3)He was..was he...crying? Kendall Donald Knight, crying?

The third one definitely won the most unexpected thing of the year trophy.  
Carlos stood there in shock for a second, silent.

Then, he snapped himself out of the trance and slowly walked over to Kendall.

"Kendall?" He asked softly, considering how the taller teen hated being comforted. Or anything related to it.

Kendall's eyes opened wide and with a swift move he wiped away the tears on his face. He tried hard, but there was no way he could hide it. His eyes were red from crying and his face was pale, flushed.  
He also sniffled every now and then. He hated it.

"Are you okay?" Carlos started moving slowly closer to the teen.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine 'Litos. Why aren't you out doing something fun for the day?" Kendall said.

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing. But the question I would rather ask you is: Are you okay?"

Kendall looked puzzled at him. Did he actually knew how to use the word 'rather' ?

"I-I already an-answered you-o tha-" He tried to say.

"No, seriously. What's wrong?" Carlos sat down next to him on his bed.

"I'm fine. I swear... You should go to the pool and-"

Carlos was starting to get annoyed. Why couldn't he make it easier?

"Kendall, know something's wrong. Let's just make it easier and tell me what it is." He said in a gentle tone.

Kendall starred at the floor.

Carlos laid a hand on his shoulder after that.

"It's just...I..."

If it wasn't because he had known him for years, he would not believe he couldn't tell his best friends something was wrong with him. That's just not normal.

"I face talked with Jo..."

Then it all hit him. It totally made sense since she had mved to New Zeland just a few weeks before.

"And she said...she...um...found someone else."

Kendall started to tremble, like he was going to have a break down. But he didn't.

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry." Said Carlos as he hugged his heartbroken best friend.

"You'll find someone else, you know that?"

"I guess...I mean, why are you so sure?"

Carlos sat back up and looked right into his friends eyes.

"Because you are an amzing guy and any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"I don't think-"

"No, really. You are sweet when necesary, but you know how to defend your friends and the people that need it. You speak up your mind. You're caring and very sensible. And you sing, girls go crazy with that."

Kendall chuckled.

"Oh, and lets not forget those dimples. Everyone loves them."

Kendall slightly blushed.

"Okay, okay. I got it." He looked up to his friend. "Thanks"

Carlos smiled.

"Any time. Now...race to the pool?"

Kendall looked to the floor. "I'm not shure...I think...I..WILL BEAT YOU!" He said as he ran out the room.

Carlos smiled to himself before running behind him.

* * *

**If you guessed BigTimeRush-BTR then...yupe! You were right!**

**BigTimeRush-BTR Requested:**

**"I want some Kenlos bromance. Maybe have Kendall be REALLY sad and Carlos makes his day better. :D Hope you use it!"**


	10. Volume 1

_**Well guys, **_

_**I'm sorry to say that for now, this will be all.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my stupid fluffy and crazy stories.**_

_**And if your request wasn't done, don't worry.**_

_**I will continue this,**_

_**But until now, this is the end of it.**_

_**Let's say it's...Volume 1.**_

_**okay? Stay tuned for volume 2!**_


End file.
